Conventionally, as finder devices for cameras, various finder devices that provide enlarged observation of a display screen of information, such as imaging conditions, displayed on a liquid crystal display device in the same principle as that of a loupe, have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7 (1995)-281256 discloses a finder device, where image information displayed on a liquid crystal panel is observed via an eyepiece having positive refractive power.